Sleep
by myownwayx
Summary: It's been a long day and Ianto is tired. Janto Fluff


**Okay so i wrote this in a moment of bordom. There is no real plot just a bit of light hearted Ianto fluff :) x**

Ianto sat with his head resting against his arms. He was tired, both physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was sleep, preferably in the arms of the man he, well the man he was involved in. But said man was also his boss, and his boss was working. Had been for the past twenty six hours. Ianto was on a 'nap-break'. Torchwood employees were capable of being able to sleep in awkward positions, but slumped against his desk wasn't how he could sleep. He needed Jack to help him sleep.

"Good news." Jack's voice was loud and made Ianto groan. How could he be so loud when the world was falling to pieces? "Threats over." Ianto looked up at Jack who looked as perfect as always. A few stray hairs out of place was all the evidence Ianto could use to prove that Jack had been working harder then himself at the moment.

"Twenty six hours of threatening to invade and it's suddenly over?" Gwen's voice asked, Ianto figured that his voice sounded just a bad as Gwen's probably worse. He had been on the phone for hours trying to tell the Prime Minister that the world wasn't going to end; not today any way. "How did you manage that, Jack?"

"I asked kindly." Jack said and Ianto closed his eyes. "Right, now you two need to go home and get washed and sleep for a solid day."

"For once I'm not going to argue." Gwen grinned. "Night boys." Jack called good night and then Gwen looked down at Ianto who had fallen asleep. "Look after him." Gwen smiled.

"Always." Jack said as he watched Gwen leave the hub. Jack smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. "Yan." He whispered and leant close to his partner and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He watched as he slowly woke up. "That's it..."

"Sorry," Ianto mumbled as he sat up. Jack smiled and moved so he was behind him and gently started to rub his shoulders.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jack smiles putting a little pressure into Ianto's joints, making the younger man moan softly. "Come on, lets get you home." Ianto nodded, his head feeling heavy.

Jack drove the SUV to Ianto's and within twenty minute they were walking through his door. Jack liked to think of Ianto's apartment as his home too, but at the same time he was too scared to get attached to something that he knew would end horrible in the near future. Ianto was leaning against him as he walked and Jack knew that this was more then just exhaustion from the past two days but for more then that. Working for Torchwood wasn't exactly a nine to five job, and most of his time outside of work was spent sleeping with Jack (not sleeping at all) and then waking up from nightmares.

"Bed," Jack said softly as Ianto was about to make his way into the kitchen, Jack knew that Ianto was most likely about to make Coffee. That too was another reason for why Ianto didn't sleep much, Jack had a feeling that Ianto's blood was mostly caffeine. He had thought about cutting Ianto off, but the younger man had threatened to stop Jack's coffee too and that was that idea out of the window.

Ianto didn't argue and allowed Jack to guide him to his bedroom. "Too tired for sex." Ianto said apologetically.

"Ianto Jones, for once I wasn't thinking about sex." Jack grinned and he slid his hands over Ianto's suit jacket and slipped it off his shoulders.

"Must be the end of the world," Ianto said softly allowing Jack to undress him. Jack smiled and started on Ianto's buttons. Ianto's slim hands came to rest on Jack's hips, fingers gently tickling the skin under the shirt. Jack smiled softly and dropped Ianto's shirt on the floor and moved his hands gently, teasingly down to his belt. Ianto stood there and let his lover undress him, there was nothing erotic about it, and he liked that. It was different. Soon he was in just his boxers and watched as Jack stripped messily.

"You okay?" Jack asked, Ianto nodded. "Tired." Ianto nodded again and Jack chuckled and brought his lover in his arms and kissed him softly. "Come on then." Jack had practically lifted Ianto up and carried him to the bed. It was safe to say Ianto was dead on his feet. They crawled under the covers and Jack moved into the middle of the bed and Ianto settled on top of him.

"Night Jack." Ianto whispered.

"Good night, Yan." Jack smiled and started to play with Ianto's hair. He liked the slight 'Mm' he got from Ianto in response. Jack watched him sleep and smiled; if he had to save the world from aliens, just falling asleep next to Ianto was his reward.


End file.
